Camp Boy
by IEatPOOPLOL
Summary: Rated M For Mature Themes
1. PercyxKatie

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not OWN PJO**

**Rated : M **

**Age 16 and Above only.**

3rd POV

Percy was walking through camp when he saw Katie Gardner tending the plants at the strawberry fields. Katie Gardner was one of the hottest girls in camp , She's 5'6 ft. , long brown hair , C-Cup breast and has very tight and nice curves.

Unknown to Katie , Percy was looking beneath her dress where her bare ass was exposed. After a few minutes of staring Percy silently walked behind her then grabbed her ass. Katie yelped and looked who touched her. When she saw Percy smiling at her she smiled back and whispered at his ear.

" Let's do this in your cabin , no one else is there right?" Katie asked/said.

Percy said nothing and he grabbed her hand and lead her to his cabin. When they entered his cabin they closed the door and made sure the door was locked. AS soon they locked the door Percy pushed Katie in the wall and started kissing her softly and passionately.

Katie broke the kiss and looked at his eyes , and then pulled his shirt up and threw it at the side. Katie started running her hands on his chest and his 8 pack abs. After a few minutes of kissing Percy started kissing down her neck , collar bone then to her cleavage. Percy pulled down her dress in one swift movement and underneath the dress was her naked and exposed body.

Percy started licking and kissing her left boob while massaging the righ one , then he did the opposite side. Percy started kissing his trail down to her stomach , waist and finally her pussy. Percy decided to lick everything except her pussy.

" Percy , stop t-teasing" Katie said while moaning

" As you wish my lady" Percy said jokingly

Then Percy started licking her pussy and while rubbing her clit. They did this for 5 Minutes straight , there was a lot of moaning and screaming. After the 5 minutes Katie started to cum , Percy drank all the juices.

" My turn big boy" Katie said seductively

Katie kneeled then started to pull down Percy's jogging shorts and boxers , as soon as she did that a 9'inch cock was revealed. Katie gasped because it was so big but she didn't complain and started to lick it. Percy moaned and then Katie started to suck and swallow it until she was deep throating. After 10 Minutes Percy finally cummed and released 5 stream of white stuff to Katie mouth and she swallowed it all.

" Mmmhmmm , salty but sweet" Katie said

Then Percy laid Katie down on the bed and said " Are you sure you want to do this"

" Yes , Percy , please Fuck me , please get my Virginity"

Percy was surprised when he heard she was a virgin so he decided to be slow at first , he inserted it slowly and stopped when he reached the hymen.

" Are you ready Katie?"

"Yes , YES , Please , do it hard"

Then Percy slammed his cock into her pussy hard , they did this multiple times. Percy screamed in pain and pleasure.

" YES PERCY FUCK ME , PLEASE FUCK ME HARD , IM YOUR DIRTY SLUT , FUCK ME!" Katie screamed

They did this for a whole hour until they both came. Then Percy flipped Katie and slid his cock into her ass. Percy slammed his cock in her ass for hours , you can hear her scream and moan that even made Percy hornier.

After hours of having sex they finally laid down in bed together.

" That was the best time of my life" Percy said

"Agreed" Katie replied

And they slept together.


	2. PercyxThaliaxAnnabeth

**Disclaimer: I Do Not OWN PJO :D**

**Hey Guys , It's me here. I just want to tell you that I don't write this because I'm a pervert or just for fun. **

**I write this for my own personal reasons. I use this as a distraction to what's happening in my life. Don't hate me because I write stories like this. **

**Thanks and here is the story :D.**

_Percy x Thalia x Annabeth _

3rd POV

Percy was in his apartment with Thalia and Annabeth. They were staying at his house for a few weeks because there were troubles happening at camp and Chiron decided that they should stay together. So far Percy's enjoying it as crap , who wouldn't?

Two of the hottest girls at camp with you in a apartment wearing tight see through tank tops and panties. Literally , they didn't care if Percy was there they would just wear tight see through tank tops without any bras and them also wearing only panties. Percy didn't care if his 9'inch boner sticking up in his boxers , he'd show it to them anytime any day.

One morning , Percy woke up and he heard some moaning on the living room. Percy stood up from his bed and quietly exited his room. When he entered the living room he saw Thalia naked , eyes closed and masturbating.

In Percy's opinion , Thalia was as hot as Annabeth , with her 36 D-Cup breast , 5'8 height and very tight and slim curves , she could be the hottest girl on Earth. Percy watched Thalia masturbate for 6 minutes when finally he decided to call her attention.

" Thalia?" Percy said , pretending to be surprised and look like he just exited his room.

Thalia's eyes snapped open and looked at Percy with her eyes wide but she covered this with a seductive smile. She stood up and walked to Percy.

" Someone looks exited today" Thalia said seductively while rubbing her breast.

Percy looked down and noticed there was a huge tent sticking out his boxers. Percy put his right hand on her waist while his left hand on her breast.

" What do you think you're doing in my couch , Huh?" Percy said while licking her neck , this caused for Thalia to moan loudly.

Percy's kiss started to trail down to her breast. He made sure to kiss it for a long time before he started to kiss her stomach , navel and then finally to her pussy. Percy's decided to tease her for a while and started licking and kissing every part of her except for her pussy.

" P-percy , s-stop teasing" Thalia moaned loudly

" As you wished baby" Percy said smiling

Then Percy started to attack her Pussy lips and started munching it. Percy licked sucked , bited and kissed her pussy for minutes and minutes.

" PERCY , YES , YES PLEASE LICK THAT PUSSY , YES LICK THAT PUSSY , LICK YOUR FUCKING SLUT'S PUSSY.I'M GONNA CUM , I'M GONNA CUUUMMM!" Thalia screamed .

Finally Thalia climaxed . . . hard on Percy's face. Percy started to drink all the nectar coming out of Thalia's pussy.

Then Thalia smiled and said " My turn Big boy"

Thalia pulled down his boxers and revealed a gigantic 9'inch cock. (**AN: Not to gigantic ) **When Thalia saw it she gasped not knowing it was that big but this didn't stop Thalia , she started lick his cock then started to suck it inch by inch until she was deep throating him.

Thalia didn't stop deep throating Percy like a pro for almost 10 minutes until Percy finally said

" I'm gonna CUM!"

Thalia started sucking him faster until Percy finally cummed. Percy's cum was like a flood 5 streams cum came out and Thalia swallowed 4 of it and the rest came on her face.

They were about to continue the momentum until they heard something

" Percy? "

They looked back and saw Annabeth there , also naked. **(AN:** **In this story Thalia and Annabeth sleep naked , K :D)**

" P-percy , w-hy?"

Then Percy approached her and kissed her deeply.

" Annabeth I love you very , very much but I also love Thalia as much as I love you." Percy said softly. " I hope you'll understand"

Annabeth didn't say anything but after a couple minutes of thinking she did something unexpected. She started kissing Percy while Thalia decided to join in and started to suck Percy's cock. Then they changed positions , Annabeth pushed Percy down and started bouncing on his cock fast while Thalia sat on Percy's face while Thalia and Annabeth started making out.

They did this for almost 30 minutes until they all climaxed. Then stood up and told Annabeth to get into her knees and suck his cock , Annabeth started deep throating him like Thalia did , after he climaxed on Annabeth's face , they all lied down on the bed and fell asleep.


	3. PercyxSally

**Disclaimer: I Do Not OWN PJO**

**Hey guy's I just wanted to thank you for all the support you're giving me. **

_Percy x Sally_

3rd POV

Percy and his mom Sally was staying at Montauk for the weekend. Sally taught this might be a good bonding for the both of them.

It was Sunday early in the morning and when Percy woke up he noticed he mom already outside and is laying down on the sand. Percy couldn't help but admire Sally , who couldn't she has a 36 D-Cup breast , brown hair , nice and tight curves and has a tight ass.

He also noticed his mom was wearing the tiniest and tightest bikini in the world. The top was so small it doesn't cover her whole nipples already , you can see the outer part of her nipples that caused Percy to have a 9'inch erection but that's not the whole reason , her bikini is so small you can see her pussy and whole ass.

The string was eaten by her pussy and ass and now her whole body was exposed to Percy. Percy exited the cabin and laid down beside his mom. Percy couldn't take his eyes off her body , then in the corner of Sally's eyes she saw Percy staring at her and saw that there was a huge tent on his boxers.

Then Sally said " If you want to look at it you just have to ask you know"

The Sally stood up and kneeled in front of Percy and started to strip tease him. First she slowly untied her top and slowly let it fall to the sand. Then when her whole breast were exposed she started to squeeze it and pinch it. Then she started to untie her bottom and then it fell of exposing her whole Pussy and ass.

Percy's eyes widened at the look of her amazing naked mom. Then Percy grabbed Sally and started to kiss her while both of his hands started playing with her breast.

They kissed for a few more minutes.

Then Sally said "You have to many clothes on sweetie" pointing at his trunks.

Then Sally started to pull down his trunks and exposing his huge 9'inch cock. Sally gasped not knowing that his son has a huge cock. Then Sally started to deep throat him while humming in his cock , after 5 minutes of sucking , licking , stroking and humming .

Percy said " I'M ABOUT TO CUMMM!"

Cum started to go out of Percy's cock and Sally drank it all. Sally started kissing Percy again and this time Percy pushed her to the sand and started kissing her breast trailing down to her stomach , pelvis and finally to her pussy.

Percy wasted no time to start eating her pussy , he licked it and kissed it while his right hand rubbed her clit and his left hand played with her breast. Sally moaned and moaned.

" Yes , PERCY lick your mom's pussy , LICK IT , Lick your dirty slut" Sally moaned/screamed

Percy obeyed and started to lick her pussy faster and rub her clit faster. After a minute Sally started to scream louder and finally cummed and her juice poured down Percy's face.

After Sally cummed Percy sat straight and spread her moms legs wide , exposing her pink pussy lips , then Percy wasted no time to fuck her and started to slam his cock into her tight Pussy.

" OHH , YES PERCY , PUT THAT COCK IN YOU MOMAS TIGHT PUSSY! , YESS!" Sally screamed again

Percy started to slam his cock faster and harder for 10 minutes until they both screamed

" I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

The both of them started to cum harder than they ever had , they were both laying there on the sand , breathing heavily. Then they both laid in the sand the rest of the morning.


	4. PercyxZoe

**Disclaimer: I Do Not OWN PJO**

**Hey Guys Thanks For All The Reviews And Compliments It's Been Helping Me A Lot. **

**You Can Review On Who You Want To Pair With Percy Though I Do Not Accept Aphrodite Children.**

_**Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that this story is mixed of ideas from other stories. Like one idea is from Jackson Girls , One idea is from the Aphrodite's Stopwatch. I just wanted to mention that I'm not getting ideas from other people without giving them credit. This Anonymous , Peace Out.**_

_Percy x Zoe x Thalia_

Percy's POV

Hey guys my name is Percy and this is what happened in the Titans Curse. I was 14. My height was 5'5 , 140 lbs , 8 pack , buffed and I have an 7'in dick back then. I was In the Porsche car that Apollo told us to stay for the night. I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of one girl.

_Zoe_.

Zoe was the most beautiful girl I ever met. She's 5'4 , around 110 lbs , has very slim and curved body , long auburn and mixed silver hair and has a 36 C-Cup breast.

But I know no matter how much I like her we will never be together because she was a Hunter and hates men. That all changed in one moment.

While I was laying down in the car a magical box appeared and fell on my lap. I saw a note and I read it.

_Dear Perseus ,_

_ Use this gift wisely and properly this will be with you forever and may do anything while you have this. This will affect everyone including the Gods. Have fun Perseus._

_-C._

Out of wonder I decided to open the box slowly when I saw what was inside I saw a . . . . . watch. I stared at it in wonder thinking how this little watch could be so special. I was looking at it then I noticed a button , a single button that is. I clicked the button and everything went silent. I looked around and then I saw everything frozen.

Fire frozen , beggars frozen in sleep , cars frozen even the clouds. I was looking in the watch shocked. Then all the sudden I had a idea. If I can stop time and I can still move then I can do anything.

I exited my car and went to Zoe's car. When I entered I saw Zoe sleeping .

I sat laid down beside her and started to kiss her. I started to touch her body , I grabbed her breast and started to play with it , I felt no bra so I even got more excited because I can feel her nipples. Then my hands started to roam down to her Hunter skirt. I put my hand under her skirt and when I felt no panties I started to finger her. I pumped two of my finger in her for minutes till I got bored.

I began to unbutton her hunter blouse. When I took it of I got hard because I saw her perfect C-Cup and her hard pink nipples. I started to strip to and when I was naked and her only wearing her skirt. I pulled down her skirt revealing her shaven pussy. My hard 7'inch was throbbing. I placed my cock in the middle of her breast and started to have a tit job.

I pumped my cock in her breast and everytime I pump it my cock touched her lips. I kept on pumping it for five minutes. I groaned and moaned until I climaxed. I cummed in her mouth and forced her to swallow it all while sleeping.

I sucked her left breast while my right hand massaged the right breast. Then I did vice versa. I begun to get hornier so I kissed my way down to her pussy. When I reached her pussy it was wet. I wasted no time and started to lick it. I licked her pussy while my right hand rubbed her clit. I didn't stop until she cummed. **(AN: In this story they can do that while frozen in time LOL!)**

Then I spread her legs wider then I started to slam my cock in her. Hard. I slammed and slammed my cock in her tight pussy. While I was slamming my cock I also broke her hymen. After slamming my cock in her for 10 minutes I felt that I was about to cum so I pulled my cock out and slammed it in her ass. Her ass was 3x tighter than her pussy. It was hot. I slammed it in her ass a few times then I cummed. I dressed her back and dressed myself. Then I went back to the car and started time again.


End file.
